The return of Dudley
by crazyfanofpotter
Summary: We all know thet J.K.Rowling has told that Harry and his family have dinners with Dudley occassionally. What happened in the nineteen years in their relationship to make them as family friends? Read to know!
1. Chapter 1

THE RETURN OF DUDLEY

THE RETURN OF DUDLEY

CHAPTER 1

Harry was pacing the grounds of the burrow. It was very early in the beginning hours of dawn. Everyone else was sleeping inside. But Harry could not sleep. It was three weeks after the defeat of Voldemort. The wizarding world had returned back to normal, no more than normal. They were rejoicing. But Harry was pondering over his mind the events that happened during the past year.

This particular morning he was thinking about his cousin Dudley and his unexpected behavior during last year. At that time he had not thought about that, but now having all the time in the world he wanted to know the reason for Dudley's strange outburst last year. He had always thought that he hated him and had been sure that Dudley thought that too. But when he had talked to Harry last year it was not like that. The old bullying Big D was gone.

Harry knew that his aunt, uncle and Dudley had been in full protection for the past year. Not once during his stay with the Dursleys had they cared for him but now knowing that Dudley had changed he thought it would not be bad to meet them again. He immediately thought of sending an owl to Kingsley who was acting as temporary minister for the whereabouts of his uncle and aunt.

After Hedwig had gone he hadn't thought of buying a new owl so he used Errol, the Weasley family owl. As he was sending the owl he heard someone behind him. From the flowery scent he knew that it was Ginny. He had talked to her and made up for his leaving her the last year.

"Sending love letter to someone Harry, very secretly?" Ginny asked with a playful smirk in her eye.

"Mm maybe I can try that with all the proposals coming in these days." Harry replied her playfully. " I am searching the whereabouts of the Dursleys. I want to know if they are fine"

He added.

"Are you insane? Those muggles did not care about you when you were with them. They will only insult you if you go for them. Why do you want to know if they are safe or not. You don't think of them as family, do you?" Ginny asked unbelievingly.

"No I don't think of them as my family but then they gave me protection for sixteen years. That was which saved me from Voldemort. I just want to make sure that they are alright." Harry told with a definite tone in his voice. "You are always noble" said Ginny admiring him.

When Harry told about his venture to Ron and Hermione he got the same reaction as from Ginny. "What good it would do to them if you go visit them. They will probably only want to be away from you." Ron bursted. But Hermione intercepted Ron telling him that they were Harry's only relatives and he has the right to be worried about them.

"I don't think of them as my relatives more than I think of you Hermione, neither do I want them dead because of me. I want to make sure they are alive and fine." Harry clarified.

That evening he received an owl from Kingsley. Harry opened it and read.

Dear Harry

From my sources I have found that your uncle and aunt are at present in London in a place called Sunny Heights. The secret keeper however is Hestia Jones. So I have arranged for her to meet you at the burrow. You can expect her anytime tomorrow. Take care Harry.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry was satisfied to hear that his uncle and aunt were safe. He was not excited to meet them nevertheless he wanted to verify personally.

.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

Next day Harry was waiting for Hestia Bones. He was feeling that he was going to meet a different Petunia and also a very changed Dudley this time. All the same he was irritated thinking about his uncle whom he knew would never change.

Ginny came down all dressed up. She asked Harry "Still Hestia hasn't arrived it seems." "Why are you dressed up? " Harry asked Ginny taking in her fully with his eyes. "I am also coming with you and I won't take a no from you." Ginny replied taking out her wand to prove it. "Fine then. I could use some company" replied Harry.

After about half an hour Hestia Bones arrived. "Are you ready Harry? Can we go?" a much tensed Hestia asked. She looked so forlorn and hasty. Harry asked in a worried tone, "Is everything ok? You seem to be tensed?"

"It's nothing Harry. Official duties. You see I am assigned the task of reforming the muggle society. You know like modifying their memories, restoring people to their own homes, and stuff like that. It has been very tiresome as some people like your uncle are only little co-operating. And even today I couldn't convey him the news of your arrival without having his tantrums."

"I am sorry about my uncle, he has always been like that. Ginny will also be accompanying us. Anyway where are they now?" Harry enquired feeling a bit nervous about meeting them again.

"Oh they are in Podmere alley near Leaky cauldron. There they and many muggles who were in danger from death eaters are currently staying there protected by various enchantments."

"But I should say I have never met a more muggle person in my life. I mean when people were out worrying about their lives, your uncle was worried about his precious house and sat there worrying about his drills and making everyone mad. Sometimes we had to use cheering charms on him so that he at least does not disturb others by his worries."

This information was not shocking to Harry. He had expected to hear something like this. However what Hestia told next was unexpected to him. "But your aunt was very helpful. She really helped us in our arrangements. Your cousin also was ready to help, but he always did something clumsy and messed up things."

Harry was really bewildered to hear that his aunt had changed this much. He exchanged a surprised look with Ginny. He was now very curious to talk to her remembering what he had seen in Snape's pensieve. Hestia, Ginny and Harry apparated near the dummy shop in London. The trio entered it and Hestia took a different route away from Leaky cauldron.

The Podmere alley very much looked like the Leaky Cauldron except that here everything was in muggle style. No traces of magic were apparent. "Is the place still protected?" Harry asked unsure of the surroundings.

"It very much is Harry. But after You know Who's defeat the security has been lightened. Many muggles have been restored to their homes and many are being evacuated, so only few remain there, including your uncle and aunt", replied Hestia sending a patronus inside the building. "I have informed others that we are arriving"

Harry looked at that very old building and wondered how his aunt had stayed there without complaining. He and Ginny followed Hestia into Podmere alley.


End file.
